Euthanasia
by RossoNeroFamiglia
Summary: And so his world came to the end. Heavy angst, suicide, and Jealous!Red.


**a/n:** It's been a while hasn't it? Sorry I haven't uploaded anything in a while lol. But I want to thank all of the reviewers from my previous fics. I'm glad you liked them.

**Author:** Remi.

**Rating:** M for suicide and language.

**Warnings/Disclaimer:** Character death(suicide), heavy angst, cursing and such, dark theme, implied Green x Red, minor Leaf bashing, a very jealous Red lol.

I don't own Pokemon! If I did, I'd probably do way more (or too much) with it.

* * *

><p>The first question was why.<p>

He always worked hard. He was always willing to throw in a helping hand. That's the only reason he got here; to being the champion. To being on top right?

Then why was it that he couldn't get what he really wanted out of it?

The only thing... no, the only person he could ever truly want... and yet... he wasn't allowed to get him.

If it hadn't been for that girl. That girl who had slipped in between the two and wanted to be their friend. Flaunting off her long locks of milky chocolate. Looking at Green with flirtatious glances with big turquoise eyes.

The way she would purposely bump her slender frame into Green's to catch his minor attention, lips curving into a small smile whenever she was successful, he hated her. Even though she would give Red those same sincere glances as she did Green, he hated her. Whenever she would always comfort him and offer advice with hopeful words, he hated her.

Leaf.

He had always hated her.

She was the only reason why he couldn't have Green all to himself. Of course she was the reason why he had stopped visiting Red.

He had remembered when Green came for his final visit. As always, Red was happy to see him. He always anticipated his visit. He had always anticipated hearing his usual chatter... About how his sister was doing, how Red's mother was always worrying about him. About those useless trainers that foolishly thought they could challenge him. Kotone and Hibiki, the only two who had managed to successfully get past them both...

And there was always Leaf.

Their blossoming relationship. The house that they had been living in together. Everything that was about him and Leaf. It would always go on.

And on.

And on...

When Green was done, there was an uncomfortable pause before the brunet had spoke up again. His voice, usually full of vigor and spark, came out as a hushed and timid tone.

Then Red's world came to the beginning of its end.

"Um..." Green began. "Leaf and I..."

Red looked at him, his eyes beginning to widen.

"We're thinking about moving to Sinnoh soon..."

Red's heart had broke. Why was he doing this? Why is he going to leave? Is he going to leave him here to just die? Was that his true intention? Why would Leaf do this?

Wasn't Red the one he saw first?

"I'm sorry..." Green whispered, pulling Red into a final hug.

His last chance was slipping away as Green began to let go. His last chance to confess everything.

His true feelings about Leaf.

His true feelings about Green.

And yet, with the words hitched in the back of his throat, his last chance had vanished.

The warmth that he always loved and longed for had vanished.

That's why he was still stuck here.

On this damn mountain.

All because of that fucking girl.

Why all of his attempts and chances were destroyed. Why he was so unhappy.

All because of that fucking girl.

He chuckled grimly, tugging downward on the brim of his cap as the usual chilling snow continued to pile up on his delicate shoulders.

There was no reason for any of this anymore.

He was replaced. He was living in a shadow. No one chased after him when he left. But the only one who did was chasing after someone else. He was left alone because of it. Left alone in the beginning and the end. With hindered steps, he walked towards the edge.

Soon he would be forgotten.

He leaned forward, closing his eyes. Soon he would fall.

But no one would be there to catch him.

* * *

><p><strong>an:** L - Lol this is kind of my first attempt to write something like this after a while... ;; Not one of my better works I would think. But I hope you'll like it anyway. I'd also like to give credit to Shoelace for helping me correct things here and there. I swear my head was numbed while I was writing this... orz

I ALSO HAVE NOTHING AGAINST LEAF. I think she is super adorable. Weird right? I made her look like such a bad guy... orz Well, thanks for reading!

_ -Remi_


End file.
